The present invention relates to a vehicle windshield shading apparatus and more particularly pertains to precluding sunlight to penetrate through a windshield when in an extended orientation.
Sunlight entering the windows of a vehicle, such as a parked car, will cause the air temperature within the car's interior to reach uncomfortably high levels, particularly when all of the windows of the car are shut. In addition, the steering wheel and seats may also be heated to a temperature which makes skin contact painful. Not only does this cause discomfort to the driver and the passengers upon returning to the car, these high temperatures and the solar radiation cause fading and cracking of surfaces within the cars interior, such as the dashboard. In order to avoid the discomfort described above, and to avoid the expense of replacing a sun damaged dashboard, it is desirable to provide a means to block the sun's rays from entering the car.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problems by providing a retractable shade that will cover a windshield of a vehicle when not in use and will be able to be stored within a housing above the windshield when not in use.
The use of window shades for automobiles is known in the prior art. More specifically, window shades for automobiles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of blocking sunlight are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,880 to Champane and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,104 to Eldridge, Jr. disclose collapsible sun shields for use in windshields of cars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,711 to Goebel discloses a windshield shade that is attached to the dashboard of a car. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,433 to Decker discloses a windshield screen that can be converted into a dashboard mat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle windshield shading apparatus for precluding sunlight to penetrate through a windshield when in an extended orientation.
In this respect, the vehicle windshield shading apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding sunlight to penetrate through a windshield when in an extended orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle windshield shading apparatus which can be used for precluding sunlight to penetrate through a windshield when in an extended orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.